Consecuencias
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Hay secretos que no se pueden ocultar por siempre, sobre todo si dejaron consecuencias en el camino. [AU/Mpreg] [Lemon/Rape]
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas:** Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

 _La historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Leo, y aunque no tenga una participación relevante me gustaría que se imaginen a la entrenadora de Leo como su mamá en este universo alterno._

* * *

Cuando estoy aquí me siento bien, reconfortado, ningún problema pendiente atraviesa mi mente en estos momentos. Me dedico simplemente a entregarme a la música que se inyecta en mis venas calientes y las domina por completo, haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se mueva a su caprichoso ritmo.

Trabajar en una escuela de música y baile a los diecinueve años es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de que sea algo que está muy por fuera de las expectativas de los padres promedio que piensan que este ambiente es solo para vagos y hasta delincuentes. Por suerte mi madre no es una de esas personas tan cerradas, y no se queja siempre y cuando esto me alcance para subsistir.

Cuando la melodía que acaricia mis oídos con rebeldía llega a su fin me quito los audífonos. Abro los ojos para mirar a mi lado al responsable de esta grandiosa mezcla jubilosa que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su cara de fiambre, y le sonrío asintiendo.

— Me encanta.

Le pido a Otabek que me grabe la canción en un disco y lo dejo a solas en el estudio de audio, saliendo por una puerta que me lleva directo a un salón abierto y completamente vacío, con espejos cubriendo toda la pared del fondo, y al cerrar la puerta cualquier sonido que podría haber en el cuarto donde dejé a Otabek se desvanece gracias al amortiguador de sonido. Podrían estar matando a mi amigo en ese estudio y yo no me daría cuenta, lo cual nos viene de maravilla cuando su novio «Escarcha» lo visita; a él por la privacidad y a mí por mi salud mental y la de mis bailarines.

A Otabek no le gusta que lo llame así, pero esa fue la palabra que me vino a la cabeza en cuanto lo vi por primera vez. Ese hombre es demasiado resplandeciente, tanto que un simple mortal como yo se enceguece al mirarlo directamente, y tal cual como se ve así de brillante es su personalidad; tan brillante como un disparo solar directo a la retina, e igual de caliente también. Me consta por haber entrado ahí una vez sin tocar primero y encontré a Otabek tumbado sobre los controles de sonido, con «Escarcha» entre sus piernas desnudas que lo arremetía de una forma que hasta me dio miedo.

Después de eso, bastó con una mirada pudorosa de Otabek para comprender que ninguno de los dos sacaría ese temita a la luz.

Me fijo en la hora y justo unos segundos después la puerta exterior se abre, dándole paso uno a uno a mi grupo de bailarines. Les correspondo el saludo y me acerco al reproductor para poner música suave pero animada que nos relaje, mientras estiramos para calentar y charlamos con emoción acerca de las competencias regionales de _hip hop_ y _breakdance_ del próximo mes. Al terminar la jornada tomo una ducha refrescante en los baños compartidos del gimnasio adjunto a la academia, y afuera ya me espera Otabek en su moto.

Cuando su príncipe encantador no aparece sorpresivamente para llevárselo a alguna parte, se toma la molestia de dejarme en mi departamento. Me pongo el casco que me ofrece y sin decirnos nada acomodo mi bolso y subo tras de él, rodeándolo por la cintura.

No tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar, y al bajar sacándome el casco vuelvo a fijarme en la hora; todavía no eran las 8pm, así que podría aprovechar para tener una conversación con mi amigo. No solemos hablar de asuntos personales en el trabajo, porque al igual que yo en aquel estudio Otabek solo tiene cabeza para lo suyo, lo cual es mezclar música para crear piezas nuevas; sin embargo, a pesar de su careta de indiferencia sé que algo lo tiene inquieto desde hace varios días y seguramente tenga que ver con su relación con Víctor.

— ¿Quieres subir un rato conmigo?

— Si tu novio escuchara que te me insinúas descaradamente se volvería loco.

Aun cuando lo dice con voz plana y sin ninguna expresión facial es inevitable reírme, aunque detrás de mi risa ambos sabemos muy bien que en realidad no es del todo una broma. Pero ahora mismo lo que importa son los problemas de Otabek, no los míos.

— Esa estuvo buena, pero sabes de lo que hablo.

Lo veo morderse la esquina del labio, dubitativo, hasta que finalmente se levanta de la moto y la deja asegurada en el estacionamiento del edificio. Subimos piso por piso en silencio hasta que el ascensor pita y nos deja salir, avanzamos hasta mi puerta con las llaves ya en mi mano y al abrir le pregunto si quiere algo de tomar mientras tanteo en busca del interruptor.

Justo cuando la luz se enciende mi voz se corta y mi cuerpo se queda paralizado.

— Bienvenido.

— Yuu… Yuuri… llegaste temprano.

Mi pareja me observa fijamente desde el sofá a través de esos grandes y anticuados anteojos que lo hacen lucir como un nerd, y en cuanto me regala una suave sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos la sangre se me hiela, impidiendo que el oxígeno se arrastre correctamente hasta mi cerebro. No obstante, me obligo a actuar de inmediato cuando los ojos marrones de Yuuri pasan de mí a Otabek que se mantiene en guardia a mis espaldas, aún sin entrar.

Rápidamente me giro hacia él, disculpándome con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— Lo siento, Ota. Lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿sí? Nos vemos en el trabajo.

— Espera. —aprovechando que es más fuerte que yo, Otabek logra impedir que le cierre la puerta en la cara— ¿Estarás bien? Me quedaré contigo si acaso…

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Pero si te quedas se le irá el buen humor, anda.

Vuelvo a empujar la puerta, haciendo lo posible por no mostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo y rogando porque Ota no se haya fijado en el par de cervezas vacías que tenía Yuuri en la mesita de centro, pero él vuelve a oponer resistencia

— Solo llámame si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? —me dice, a la vez que le echa una mirada de advertencia a Yuuri por encima de mi hombro. Yo le asiento, luchando por mantener mi sonrisa hasta que por fin la puerta se cierra y pongo la cadena.

Permanezco en esa posición, con la frente pegada a la madera y mis manos temblando sobre el picaporte mientras la sombra de Otabek aún se asoma por debajo de la puerta, seguramente esperando algún ruido que le indique que me encuentro en peligro. Pero luego de dos minutos interminables se da por vencido y escucho sus pasos alejándose, a la vez que los de Yuuri se acercan a mis espaldas.

Respiro hondo y antes de voltearme completamente un dolor penetrante me tumba en el suelo junto a mi bolso, luego de que mi pareja me dejara los nudillos palpitando en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El gusto metálico no tarda en inundarme la boca y la sangre ya me pinta los labios, corriendo por mi mentón.

Aún aturdido logro levantar mi mirada asustada, mientras me cubro la boca inútilmente pues la sangre sigue goteando sobre la alfombra, y veo como Yuuri se quita los lentes y los tira a un lado para masajearse el rostro con frustración.

— Lo sabía…

— Espera, amor. No es lo que...

— ¡Sabía que lo metes aquí cuando no estoy! ¡Si no hubiese llegado antes ya estarían revolcándose en mi cama!

— ¡De ninguna manera! Otabek es mi amigo de la infancia y sabes que yo jamás te-… —ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase cuando mi cabeza golpea el piso, y el zapato de Yuuri pisándome la garganta me quita la respiración.

— ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

La falta de aire hace que se me nuble la visión, mis latidos acelerados retumban dentro de mi cabeza y me atraganto con la sangre que se me acumula en la boca mientras intento empujar su pie. Apenas puedo apreciar su rostro afligido y como se jala el cabello con desesperación.

En realidad Yuuri es muy dulce, pero su inseguridad lo absorbe dentro de unos celos que ya no sé si seré capaz de seguir aguantando, además de que no tolera el alcohol y cuando bebe en ese estado se vuelve mucho más peligroso. Temo que si nuestra relación continúa así habrá un día en el que me termine destruyendo de verdad.

Cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme me libera de la presión y mis pulmones se expanden dolorosamente, obligándome a tomar ráfagas de aire como si, literalmente, mi vida dependiera de ello. Todavía no logro recuperarme y Yuuri aprovecha para hincarse sobre mí, agarrándome de la camisa que él mismo me regaló para dejarme sentado con mi frente recostada sobre su hombro. De esta manera puedo notar su respiración que, aunque acompasada, tiembla al salir con furia de sus fosas nasales.

— Sabes que no debes mentirme ni engañarme. ¿Por qué lo haces si yo te quiero? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

— Yo… no… —me cuesta hablar, sigo mareado y la voz me raspa la garganta con mucho ardor, así que intento abrazarlo con la esperanza de calmarlo un poco.

Por un segundo él duda, pero me corresponde y me tranquilizo cuando empieza a besar mi mejilla maltratada, luego baja hasta mi cuello ignorando los rastros de mi propia sangre y toma pequeñas porciones de mi piel entre sus labios. En un inicio es relajante y hasta me hace sentir algo de placer mientras sus manos me tocan por debajo de la ropa, pero inmediatamente sus chupetones se tornan agresivos y sé que quiere dejarme marcas notorias; sin embargo mi piel es morena y resulta difícil, entonces se vuelve a enojar y tiene que llegar a herirme para conseguirlo.

— Bas- ta… Yuuri, me duele. —al querer alejarme él me agarra de la nuca y me muerde tan ferozmente como si quisiera arrancarme un pedazo de carne, haciéndome gritar— ¡Ahh! No… ¡así no!

— ¡¿Y cómo te gusta entonces?! ¡De seguro prefieres como te lo hace Otabek!

— ¡Él y yo nunca nos acostamos! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que eres el único hombre con el que he estado!

— ¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras! ¡¿Cómo podría creerte si te encontré a punto de meterte con él?! ¡¿Cómo sé que no lo hacen a mis espaldas, burlándose de mí?!

Su actitud me exacerba, ya no sé qué hacer más que limpiarme la sangre del mentón y tomar su rostro para besarlo profundamente. Al principio tengo que forcejear con él para que no me separe, hasta que finalmente va cediendo y me corresponde con pasión, una pasión que me doy cuenta que ya no puedo sentir hacia él. Yuuri me ha hecho mucho daño, me ruega perdón entre lágrimas arrepentidas solo para volver a romper mis ilusiones a golpes la siguiente vez que se imagina cosas que nunca han sucedido.

Si en algo tiene razón es que amo a Otabek más que a él, y si me lo preguntara directamente sería muy difícil que se lo negara. Pero mis sentimientos hacia Otabek no son románticos ni carnales, a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos novios, pero solo de nombre ya que no sabíamos cómo comportarnos como pareja.

La verdad es que simplemente nos dejamos llevar por culpa de JJ, un compañero nuestro de la secundaria. Él insistía en que mi amigo y yo éramos demasiado íntimos como para no ser novios, y nos jodió tanto con eso que siendo un par de pendejos de catorce años nos llegamos a confundir y nos preguntamos si en realidad ese loco de JJ tenía un poco de razón. Solo por eso probamos ser pareja, a pesar de que seguíamos haciendo las cosas de amigos de siempre. Una semana después fue que decidimos darnos nuestro primer beso con mucha renuencia e incomodidad, y eso bastó para arrugar la cara y romper nuestro _noviazgo_ , con la real convicción de que JJ era un idiota.

Lamento el día en el que le conté a Yuuri esa historia cuando llevábamos pocos meses de relación. Pensé que sería una anécdota divertida, sin embargo, los celos se revelaron y empezaron a llegar las peleas. Otabek no pudo ignorar las marcas en mi cuerpo y yo tampoco las pude justificar, solo intentaba restarle importancia y me reía, diciéndole a mi amigo que las peleas físicas no se me dan tan bien como a él.

Por supuesto, Ota no lo iba a dejar así y más de una vez estuvo a punto de machacar a Yuuri, pero quién sabe por qué, quizás simplemente por idiota, yo evitaba a toda costa que lastimara a mi novio abusivo. Tal vez fuera porque si dejaba que Otabek me defendiera admitiría lo débil y estúpido que soy, y que solo estoy viviendo las rudas consecuencias de mi propio error.

Sé que le estoy fallando al amigo que siempre me cuidó, dejándome estropear de esta forma por alguien que supuestamente me ama y que yo mismo escogí, y ya había sido suficiente. Los sonrojos de Yuuri, sus tímidas palabras que elevaban mi nivel de azúcar, las caricias torpes, todos esos hermosos momentos se difuminaban cada vez más en mis memorias. Lo mejor era aceptar de una buena vez que no había nada que salvar, que me había equivocado y debía terminar lo que yo mismo dejé que pasara.

Lo siento, Yuuri, pero creo que ya es el momento de parar.

Nuestro beso dejó de ser intenso, forzado, y pasa a ser insípido, sin gracia y muy sincero de mi parte, pues demostraba lo que sentía, o más bien lo que había dejado de sentir hacia mi pareja. Sé que él también lo había notado, por eso sacó su lengua de mi boca y me miró con la misma tristeza con la que yo lo veía a él.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** No se apresuren en odiar a Yuuri, su comportamiento tiene explicación._


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestro beso dejó de ser intenso, forzado, y pasa a ser insípido, sin gracia y muy sincero de mi parte, pues demostraba lo que sentía, o más bien lo que había dejado de sentir hacia mi pareja. Sé que él también lo había notado, por eso sacó su lengua de mi boca y me miró con la misma tristeza con la que yo lo veía a él.

— No… aún no. —me imploró con sus ojos aguándose— Si tenemos un bebé todo se arreglará y seremos felices.

Puede que en algún momento esa idea sonara tentadora en mis oídos, queriendo darle una oportunidad, pero la verdad es que no me sentía emocionalmente preparado, y Yuuri tampoco lo estaba. Recién se acababa de graduar de la universidad y estaba a prueba en el trabajo antes de que le dieran un puesto fijo, además, no quería ni imaginarme que en uno de sus arranques pudiera lastimar a ese niño nuestro. No deseo amarrarme de esa forma a una persona que ya no me inspira confianza ni seguridad.

No obstante, eso no era lo único que impedía que mi vientre se inflara para dar vida, pues Yuuri ya lo había intentado varias veces incluso sin mi consentimiento. La primera vez que lo discutimos no le di una respuesta certera, era mucha responsabilidad y siendo honesto no quería abandonar mi trabajo para tener un hijo. Es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que dedicarme a esa criatura antes de poder regresar a lo que me apasiona?

No sé si estaba dispuesto a eso, pero lo que descubrí esa misma noche es que Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a esperar mi aprobación. En medio de la madrugada fui sacado de mi descanso bruscamente, solo para darme cuenta de que estaba bocabajo en la cama tal como me había dormido, con la ropa interior bajada y Yuuri encima de mi espalda, gimiendo mientras su pene me laceraba.

En ese momento no pude creer lo que me estaba haciendo, debía ser un mal sueño nada más. Sin embargo esa era la realidad, y cuando quise reaccionar él me aprisionó contra el colchón haciendo más poderosas sus embestidas, provocando en mí un llanto impotente que se acrecentó en cuanto lo sentí eyacular.

Yuuri se recostó sobre mí sin soltarme, recuperando el aliento mientras el pánico me invadía. Este no podía ser el mismo hombre que tomó mi virginidad amablemente y me hizo sentir amado, valorado; no podía ser el mismo que ahora me irrespetaba y quería obligarme a darle un bebé.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto, Yuuri? Tú no eres así.

— Aahh, aah… es tu culpa por ser tan egoísta. —me jadeó en la oreja con resentimiento.

Si yo era egoísta, ¿entonces qué palabra lo describía a él?

Mi cuerpo se tensó entero cuando Yuuri movió su cadera un poco hacia atrás, volviendo a empujar en mí como si quisiera adentrar su esperma lo más profundo posible, y me obligó a permanecer así hasta que amaneció, como si fuera alguna clase de animal dominado por el instinto de perpetuar su especie. Luego de eso finalmente me liberó, y a pesar de que estuvo como media hora disculpándose por lo que me hizo antes de prepararse para ir a trabajar, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a la vez que acariciaba mi vientre con felicidad.

Ese día llegué tarde a la academia y de inmediato Otabek notó que algo me pasaba. Cuando me preguntó no pude idear una excusa creíble y solo le mostré con temor la píldora roja que había comprado.

Yuuri nunca lo supo, y cada vez que estábamos juntos en casa no hacía más que hablar ilusionado sobre lo perfecta que sería nuestra vida con ese hijo que él no sabía que no iba a existir, y tontamente me sentí culpable por negárselo.

En ese tiempo dejó de celarme tanto y casi no peleábamos, pero sí debí soportar sus ataques de frustración cuando le decían algo en el trabajo o la más pequeña cosa le salía mal, como por ejemplo que se le quemaran las tostadas o que no encontrara la corbata que se quería poner. Situaciones tan simples que no deberían ser para tanto provocaban que Yuuri soltara improperios y rompiera nuestras cosas, incluyendo varios trofeos que me había ganado en competencias de baile, y si intentaba controlarlo solo conseguía que me tratara peor que a la mierda aún si no me llegaba a pegar.

Sabía que sus reacciones desmedidas no podían ser algo normal, sin embargo, yo solo procuraba no causarle molestias como si él no tuviera la culpa de que todo lo alterara, porque cuando se comportaba como el Yuuri del que me enamoré compensaba cualquier mal y era la mejor persona que podría tener a mi lado.

A veces me cegaba como un completo imbécil y me dejaba convencer cuando me trataba con exagerado cariño, entregándole mi cuerpo para que me impregnara a pesar de que después siempre me arrepentía. Pero para sorpresa de ambos ninguna de esas situaciones llegó a dar frutos y Yuuri decidió echarme la culpa a mí, sin querer tomar en consideración una revisión médica y sacarnos la duda de quién de los dos era el estéril.

Y esto es a lo que hemos llegado.

— Si seguimos intentando, seguro…

— Eso no funcionará, ambos lo sabemos. —digo lo que él no quiere oír y niego levemente con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa rota.

Lo nuestro ya era irreparable, pero había sido demasiado ingenuo pensar que Yuuri lo dejaría así. En cuestión de segundos su tristeza mutó a un profundo odio y antes de pudiera hacer nada fui estampado de nuevo contra el piso, con Yuuri encima de mí desvistiéndome a la fuerza y lastimándome con sus uñas en el proceso. Grito intentando defenderme, y él solo vuelve a golpearme y me jala del pelo con tanta brutalidad que me desarma la cola con la que suelo recoger la mitad de mi cabello, arrancándome de raíz varios mechones castaños.

Mientras seguimos luchando y la sangre tibia corre fuera de mi nariz partida, la angustia me invade cuando siento la cabeza de su pene punzando entre mis nalgas y el miedo hace que mis músculos se contraigan, intentando formar una muralla anal. Sin embargo, eso no evita que Yuuri me penetre forzosamente, haciéndome llorar de dolor.

Y es ahora cuando pienso que de verdad me encantaría perder la consciencia, pero mi mente se empeña en mantenerse activa obligándome a soportar este sufrimiento, a grabar en mis penosas memorias el rostro desfigurado de este monstruo sobre mí que ya no es Yuuri. Solo puedo gimotear con los dientes apretados, con mis manos presionando sus brazos para separarlo de mí, pero sus caderas siguen chocando las mías con rabia, haciéndome botar en el suelo con cada embestida.

— ¡No! Ya… ¡a-aah, ah, ahh! No te muevas más, ¡duele! —entonces siento que mi ano se calienta y mis nalgas se humedecen— N-… basta. ¡Detente, Yuuri! ¡Estoy sangrando!

Sin hacerme caso acerca su rostro al mío y escucho sus jadeos ahogados al mantener los labios apretados, soltando su respiración agitada por la nariz.

— Me alegro… porque esto es lo que te mereces. ¡Mmh! Ngh, diablos. —él arremete con mayor ensañamiento en mi contra y me cubre la boca cuando en respuesta lloro más fuerte, a la vez que de sus ojos también empiezan a correr las lágrimas— Eres un maldito, no tienes derecho a llorar. ¿Crees que no sé que has matado a cada uno de mis bebés? ¡Vi las pastillas que guardas en tu bolso! ¡Haahh!

Dominado por la irracionalidad y sin despegar su mano de mi boca donde rebotan mis intentos por pedir ayuda, con su brazo libre levanta una de mis piernas montándosela al hombro y así obtiene mayor libertad para lastimarme más profundamente. Siento su vello púbico aplastándose contra mis testículos al golpearme en intervalos salvajes y acelerados, haciendo que mi miembro se balancee completamente lacio con su pequeño tamaño, pues no había manera de que se endureciera ni siquiera de forma involuntaria, y entre nuestras respiraciones sofocadas puedo escuchar mi sangre chapoteando donde ambos cuerpos se unen con violencia.

Por inercia desvío mi mirada llorosa hacia donde mi bolso quedó tirado luego del primer puñetazo. Algunas cosas se habían desparramado afuera, incluyendo el cd que Otabek me grabó esta tarde para crear una nueva coreografía con su música, y mi teléfono que estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo estirando mi brazo.

Pude ver el pequeño bolsillo interior donde guardaba con recelo esas pastillas, abierto y saqueado sin que yo lo hubiese notado. Era imposible depender de la píldora del día después repetidas veces sin sufrir consecuencias, así que luego de la primera vez simplemente guardé otra en caso de emergencia junto con una cajita de pastillas abortivas; no obstante, aunque esa emergencia se presentó en varias ocasiones no las saqué de mi bolso y eventualmente, como nunca quedé embarazado, las olvidé.

Quise pensar que era aterrador que mi novio revisara mis cosas, pero llegados a este punto nada resultaba lo bastante descabellado.

La palma de Yuuri sobre mi cara no me dejaba respirar bien, cada vez que intentaba jalar algo de aire sentía que me quemaban las costillas donde él me había pegado, el dolor me envenenaba y lo último que vi fue la luz de mi celular titilando cuando cayó una llamada entrante de Otabek que no pude contestar. Mi cerebro finalmente se rindió y mi cuerpo se apagó.

Ojalá hubiese permitido que Otabek se quedara conmigo, ojalá me hubiese dejado convencer por él y no por las promesas de Yuuri que nunca trajeron de vuelta mi felicidad.

Ojalá, ojalá…

Cuando mis párpados pesados y enrojecidos vuelven a abrirse, puedo ver apenas borrosamente la figura de Yuuri frente a mí, y poco a poco mis oídos dejan de estar tapados para empezar a escuchar sus gimoteos y disculpas.

Me encuentro desnudo en la tina, Yuuri solloza sobre mí diciéndome que esta no era su intención, que en realidad no quería lastimarme pero no pudo evitarlo, y como siempre me juró que no volvería a suceder. Él tiene la esponja de baño en una mano y con ella lava mi piel herida; puedo sentir su tacto y mis nervios se estimulan levemente, pero aún no soy capaz de mover un dedo, y cuando lucho para que mis ojos observen mi propio cuerpo, a través de algunos mechones mojados que me caen sobre la cara puedo ver que el agua en la que estoy sumergido no es cristalina, sino que un repugnante tono rojizo tiñe su superficie.

El dolor vuelve a palpitar por todas partes atormentándome, el culo me escuece desgarrado y me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvo Yuuri violándome antes de acordarse de que soy un ser humano que puede morir si se le pasa (aún más) la mano.

Ahora me trata con tanta devoción y cuidado que en verdad pareciera que me amara. Quita el tapón para que el agua sucia se vaya, y con la regadera de mano me lava por última vez hasta que ya no hay rastros de jabón ni sangre. Me recoge dentro de una toalla y me lleva a la habitación para depositarme suavemente en la cama, que incluso con lo mullida que es lastima mi cuerpo destrozado en cuanto mi peso reposa sobre ella.

Suelto un quejido lastimero que hace que Yuuri me mire preocupado, arrepentido. Con sus dedos recoge mis mechones de pelo y en el proceso roza la piel de mi cara que puedo notar inflamada y palpitante por sus puñetazos. De seguro luzco fatal y solo puedo pensar que Yuuri tiene razón y en verdad me merezco esto, por estúpido.

— Por favor, perdóname. —él se recuesta a mi lado, susurrándome tan bajito como si temiera que incluso su voz me pudiera lastimar— Por favor, por favor, Leo. Te amo, así que ya no hagas que vuelva a herirte.

Me pasa un brazo por encima y se acurruca contra mí sucumbiendo al llanto, e incluso en estas circunstancias me hace ver a mí como el detonante de todos nuestros males. Mis ojos se humedecen y hasta llorar duele demasiado.

Soy tan patético.

Pero el mundo de las pesadillas todavía no acababa conmigo.


End file.
